Married to Harry Potter, As If!
by ForbiddenTreasures
Summary: A while ago Ginny Weasely had fallen for the illustrious Draco Malfoy. They had gotten togehter then broken it off, so it could be easier for them. Ginny had agreed, but she was always plagued with the same question. Sure it was easier, but was it worth i


Engaged to Harry Potter…Yeah, As If!

A/N: This is my first try at a D/G fic, although they had always intrigued me as a couple. Oh, and if there are some mistakes in grammar or spelling please bear with me, I don't have a beta, though I did double-check this piece so many times. IF you read please review.

I do not own Harry Potter

1Ginny laughed. It was all she could do. All of this. All of_ it._ It made no sense. It was so insane that it just couldn't be real. It was so insane it was asinine. She was a Weasley for goodness sakes! She wasn't supposed to be here, _now_, thinking these stupid thoughts. If someone had told her a few years that she would be here, face to face with a Malfoy, and in love, she would have sent the idiot to St. Mungos in a second. Yet, here she was, there they were. And Ginny couldn't decide if this was a good day or a bad one. "Draco."

"Ginny." His platinum blonde hair was swaying freely; he looked so peaceful, so angelic. What a load of crap. Draco Malfoy was the farthest thing from angelic anyone could come up with. "How– How are you?"

This was a farce. That's all it was. She was in love with him and he with her, but neither could say or do anything about it. Well, they could. But they had both decided it was better this way. Easier. Manageable. All the things that neither had wanted in the first place. In fact those were the things that had drove them together. She had always thought this day would never come. No, that wasn't right. She had known this day would come. Shed just hoped it could be delayed until she was dead or insane.

Then again, she was already insane.

XXXX FLASHBACK XXXX

"Gin, there's this-this line. It's a very simple very solid line, except not many people can see it. Some because they don't want to see it. Others because they're too busy to see it and some just don't believe it's there, even when they do see it. That line is a very crucial very _stupid_ line. Chances are at some point or another we're all going to cross it. The only difference is whether we cross it with someone or we go it alone." Ginny's friend and co-worker crossed her legs. "Okay, now before I continue let me just say I know you'll disagree with me every bit especially since you're a live by the facts kind of person, but listen anyway," Maribel sighed "That line separates the ones who have loved and the ones who have not."

"Buh–"

Maribel held up a hand, "Let me finish. You, my dear friend have ignored the line, with insistence that is does not exist. And of course for you, it didn't exist, not for ages. Then you met him and quite simply _and easily _you crossed the line. Even though you keep denying it. There's a simple fact about the people who have crossed the line. There are two types: those who deny the love and do not indulge it, and then there are the rest of us. The ones who followed their heart and let themselves be subdued by the love. This of course is a very stupid thing to do. When you fall in love you are blinded by everything and forget the complexities. When you let yourself love and be loved, you have truly given in to something called insanity." Maribel leaned forward "You Ginny Weasley are among them. You are insane."

XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

"I've been okay. You?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." He looked like he wanted to say something more but wasn't letting himself.

The wind bit bitterly at her exposed legs. Whatever had compelled her to wear a skirt in winter? "I hear your company's doing brilliantly."

"They could do better" he paused "I've read about you in the news."

Of course. What did she think that he didn't read the papers? Ginny cringed slightly she hadn't wanted him to know that, about her. He said it so simply as if it was a mere fact that didn't quite matter. Maybe it wasn't a farce, for him anyway. Maybe he really had gotten over her. While she was a broken track record. "Yeah, well..." she couldn't figure out what to say next

"How big of a ring did Potter get you? Or was he so stupid he forgot that fiancée's need to wear rings?"

Sarcasm always with the sarcasm. If he wasn't so sarcastic Ginny might have told him the truth. "Oh, very funny, Draco."

"Yes, well, you seem to be getting along just fine with scarhead." He gritted.

Ginny wanted to hit him. Why was it that whenever she was near the bastard, she wanted to hit him! _Just fine? _ _Just fine? _ She was horrible and miserable and pathetic! Just fine, as if! "Oh and you're just getting along so miserably what with the millions of girls on your arm every single time!"

"I wasn't the one who up and married."

"I didn't get married to Harry."

"Engaged, whatever. You will be getting married"

"I wish." she whispered under her breath.

XXXX FLASHBACK XXXX

"You want me to what?"

"Only for awhile Gin, it's not permanent or anything. We won't even do it for real. Just make people think that we're...you know."

"Harry, this plan is stupid! You're stupid! This isn't going to–I wont–This won't accomplish anything!"

"It will! Just– _please Gin_?"

"Harry – I – this is – _ughh_! Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks."

"Wait, but first we have to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"You can't do this half-way. If you want this to work then you have to do more. We have to take it one step further"

"And how do I do that?"

XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

Ginny pursed her lips. She hated him. Oh, how she hated him. Yet how she loved him. She was irrefutably torn between her loathing and her love. Back when she had fist realised her feelings for him she wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. She recalled her exact feelings and thoughts and was surprised to feel them yet again. His grey eyes were staring at her coldly and his face was so close. She could see his lower lip trembling. He was cold. Ginny knew, it had been an old habit of his, when he was cold his lip trembled. Ginny just wanted to lean forward and warm his trembling lips.

"I have to go." he muttered "I'll see you around Weasley."

Ahh, back to Weasley. _He _was the one who had suggested they separate. _He_ was the one who had said they could never be together. And now _he_ was the one who was getting enraged because he thought she was moving on.

Except that she wasn't. She couldn't move. She had tried. Tired to find someone else. Tried to get on with her life, but every guy out there was compared to Draco in her mind. He wasn't as funny as Draco, he wasn't as charming as Draco, hell, she'd even broken up with a guy because he didn't make her want to kill him half the time...like Draco. Truth was, she couldn't move on. Something inside of her just wasn't letting her. "So that's it then?"

"What's it?"

"You're just going to leave?"

"What do you want me to do? Congratulate you? Ask details about your pathetic love life with Potter? I'm not going to do that Ginny. It's just perfect, isn't it? Potter always gets everything"

"I thought you were a Slytherin Draco. An underhand, conniving, deceitful bastard who does anything to get what he wants."

"Who says I want you?"

"Then what do you want?"

XXXX FLASHBACK XXXX

"Maribel?" Dead silence greeted Ginny, "Mari! Oh, come on! You're not seriously giving me the silent treatment!"

"No, Gin, I'm not giving you any silent treatment, it just so happens that I am busy, doing the work we were assigned."

"Liar." Ginny accused "And I don't see why you should be angry. After all, my relationship has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Maribel turned her red lips pursed and blond hair swaying. "Ginny, I am not mad, just," she sighed "disappointed."

"Why on Earth should you be disappointed?"

"You remember I told you about the line that separates the ones who love and the ones who don't? You crossed that line, and what's more you didn't cross it alone. Draco Malfoy followed you willingly across that line, and now you're giving up on it! He loves you and you love him and you just decide that you don't want to try it! Ginny life is hard! _ Love_ is worse! But we have to learn to try to overcome the difficulties because without it life is just not worth living! You love him! But you won't be with him! What's wrong with you?"

"I wasn't the one who decide to break it off Mari! He told me that it would be better off this way. He said that it would never work so we should just quit!"

"You didn't exactly try to stop him!"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Anything Gin! That's all he wanted you to say. He loves you so much but he wants to break it off so it's easier _for you_. He's a guy! What he needed was for you to tell him that you loved him! That you didn't care; that life wasn't worth living if it was life without him! You really think a guy like that would just willingly give you up! He did what he thought was best for you. Because he loves you. What he did was let you go. Let you decide if you wanted to go or to stay. You made it quite clear that you wanted to go."

"He was the one who decided to leave me. I'm not going to go beg for him to take me back. That's something I will never do."

"But you love him Gin, isn't that enough?"

"Enough for what?"

"For you to quit being so pride-filled and admit that you can't live without him."

"He didn't want me Mari, so I will live without him, because I can."

"You cant, you _so obviously _cant."

XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

Ginny stared at Draco waiting for a response, any response. She would even take his half-assed repartee. But he just stood there. Saying nothing, doing nothing. The wind bit bitterly at her face. "So?"

"So, what?"

"What is it that the Slytherin Prince wants?"

HE scoffed "nothing I can get."

"I thought you could get everything."

He didn't reply. He just turned hence more and started to leave.

XXXX FLASHBACK XXXX

Ginny screamed "Why is it so bloody hard!"

Maribel peered at her. "Gin, it's not. You just make it that way."

Ginny buried her head in her hands. "I hate my life."

"Not really, you have just come to hate the fact that your insistence and arrogance keeps you from getting and having everything you want and need. Trust is a fickle thing Ginny. But you need it to accomplish even the most menial tasks. How far do you expect to get if you don't even trust yourself?"

"Mari, speak English" she enunciated in an irritated tone.

"You don't trust your heart, your mind to make good choices. TO make the right choices. You constantly second guess yourself and you are stuck in between an oblivious haze and a torn derivative."

Ginny grunted

"Gin, chances are brewing, quit fearing for the possibility of pain and rejection. Quit fearing for the ill that might come. Quit challenging yourself. Just shut up, and for once, listen to your heart."

XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

_Just shut up, and for once, listen to your heart._

Bloody hell. She was going to kill Maribel for this. "Draco?"

He turned hesitantly "What?"

"I'm not engaged to Harry."

"The Prophet begs to differ. And so does your statement to them."

Ginny sighed. "Its-It's a hoax."

"A hoax?"

"Harry's in love with Hermione. He wants to marry her. I'm just – I'm only doing this to help him. Were not engaged, and we sure as hell aren't getting married."

He cocked his head. "What difference does that make?"

Ginny sighed and swore under her breath.

NO! I will not say it. I will not!

_Just shut up, and for once, listen to your heart._

_Ugh!_ She really had to sop talking to Mari; all she ever did was confuse her. Oh yeah and make her do things she would never do.

"I miss you."

He blinked. Ginny could clearly see the registered confusion in his eyes. That was the last thing he'd expected her say. Hell that was the last thing she expected _herself _to say. "You..."

"I miss you Draco. I still love you. I never stopped."

Ginny felt like an idiot. Whatever compelled her to say that! Especially now. She was greeted with silence and like a jolt she realised something. "Speechless Draco?" she chuckled softly "You never ever shut up before, and now those words make you lose the concept of talking?"

"You said you never stopped..."

"I never sopped loving you. I never wanted to break things off. But you said it was best. And I – I was to...proud to tell you that I didn't want us to break things."

He grinned slightly closing the space between them. "You've been talking to Mari lately haven't you?"

Ginny smiled "yes..."

"Well, at least one of us listens to her advice." he wrapped his arms around her waist and Ginny could feel shivers erupting from where he was touching her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since we broke things off, Maribel has been telling me, I'm a pompous, overbearing, pride-filled, git."

"Quite a list"

"She kept saying that I should just go to you. I should quit acting like an idiot, because and I quote 'you're in love with her. She's in love with you. I don't know about most people but hell, if I found anyone who loved me as much as you two love each other, the last thing I would do is part.' But Mari always has been the wiser one. Hell, just last week she was cussing me out about that very thing."

Suddenly Ginny felt an inkling of suspicion pass through her veins. She recalled all the words Mari had said to her recently. _Chances are brewing, forgive him,_ _just shut up, and for once, listen to your heart._

"Draco...why are you here?"

"Hmm?"

"Here. Why here."

"I just came back from Madrid on a business trip; I actually came here to meet...Mari"

"Me too." Ginny chuckled as she saw the same realization hit Draco.

"The little devil."

He pressed his lips unto her as Ginny felt her world erupt. Ginny sighed, maybe, just maybe, Mari was right. Maybe being insane wasn't so bad after all. Maybe saying something is exactly what people need. Maybe, just maybe, all everyone needs is to shut up and listen to their heart.

Ginny pulled back form the kiss and rested her head on his chest. She felt his fingers run through her hair.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to thank Mari, for being a bothersome, meddling, little nuisance."

"I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her a little nuisance."

"A gigantic nuisance then."

Ginny chuckled. "Mmkay." she mumbled as she leaned forward to kiss him.


End file.
